


Look to the Future

by haruka



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M, Matsuzaka Tori/Aiba Hiroki - Freeform, Real people, samurai sentai shinkenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The filming of Shinkenger is over; does that mean Hiroki and Tori's relationship is, as well?</p><p>Written for kairamika_rai's request for Tori/Hiroki in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kairamika_rai on InsaneJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kairamika_rai+on+InsaneJournal).



Look to the Future (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Tori gave another bow as the crew clapped. The Shinkenger series had just finished filming the final episode, and while he was proud of their year-long accomplishment, there was a deep ache in his heart. He would miss these people who had become family over the last several months, but there was one in particular .…

He looked around the milling crowd but didn't see him.

"Hey, Shougo," he called out to their resident ShinkenGreen, "have you seen Hiroki?"

"Yeah, he went back into the house." The other boy pointed toward the Japanese-style mansion that had been their core set. Tori nodded a thanks and headed inside.

One by one he passed through the rooms, sliding the doors aside and peeking in. Finally, when he opened the last one, he could hear quiet sobbing within. He stepped inside and moved over to the huddled figure, crouching beside him.

"Hiroki," he murmured, "what is it? Tell me. Is it the show ending?"

"I'm going to miss it all so much," Hiroki answered with a sniffle. "It's been wonderful, I'm not ready for it to be over – any of it." He looked at Tori with moist eyes. "Tell me something; what will you miss the most?"

"Well," he said slowly, "almost everything. The people, the locations, the steady work. There's only one thing I won't miss: You."

Hiroki looked stricken. "Me?" he whispered, choking back a sob, "B-but Tori, after all these months … the stolen moments, the time we sneaked back here to spend the night together … I thought…"

Tori took Hiroki's chin and lifted his face to meet his eyes. "The reason I won't miss you is because we won't be separated." He smiled affectionately. "You didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you? We're going to move in together, Hiroki. We may not see each other on set every day, but at least we can always return to each other at night."

He leaned forward and kissed him to seal the promise. They embraced, both knowing that although something wonderful was ending, something even better was about to begin.

\--

(2010)

Samurai Sentai Shinkenger belongs to Toei.

This fic is not to be reposted.


End file.
